A Wonderful Life of Tranquility
by alfyiskingly
Summary: Hannah, kind-hearted and blissfully ignorant, has moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley (AWL), while her best friend Krissy, overflowing with knowledge and empathy, has gone to Waffle Town (ToT). Having grown up together, the two write regularly and keep up their friendship. They compare the difficulties and pleasures of the farm life while learning more about themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

Spring 3, XXXI

* * *

Dear Hannah,

It's been hard being separate from you, but I'm glad you chose to go to the place that makes you happy. Waffle town is so nice, and the trip here was quite an excitement. A storm passed over while we were on the boat, and I was knocked right out. These people are so kind; they rushed to care for me in a heartbeat. I'm staying at the Sundae Inn for now, and it's been such a pleasure. I couldn't imagine anything better than if you were here to experience this with me. I hope you're doing well in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

I asked the innkeeper's wife, Colleen, about Forget-Me-Not, and she said it was a bit cut off from the rest of the world. It's a few days by boat to get there from here, but with the current condition of the ocean, she said it would be unsafe to travel. I'm not quite sure what it was she said about the ocean, I don't really remember, but she said no one was coming or going for a while. She also said that Harmonica Town is just a few hours up the mountain by foot in Forget-Me-Not, and that this letter will go there and then be sent to you by a traveler or someone of the sort.

I forgot to mention before, but after the storm knocked me out, I had the strangest dream. There was a beautiful woman with long, blue and green hair, and...well, I don't really remember much else, but I thought it odd. I've never seen that woman before in my life. And when I mentioned it to the innkeeper and his wife, they reacted strangely.

Anywho, I must go now. Not much time to write with all the settling in and whatnot. I'll write as often as I can, though.

Write soon.

Love,

~Krissy


	2. Chapter 2

Spring 10, XXXI

* * *

Dear Krissy,

I miss you so much! Dad's farm is so empty. I guess since he went to move to the city with mom there wasn't any one to take care of it any more. Takakura is here and stuff but he's kinda old and can't really run a big farm like this one is. There's a cow here and I got to name her! I named her Sammy because Bessy is too boring of a name. Everyone names their cows Bessy. (If you get a cow don't name it Bessy, okay?) I also got to get a dog and I named him Jake and he has cute pointy ears! Takakura showed me around and stuff and I met a lot of nice people. There's a guy that works on a farm on the other side of the river and his name is Marlin and he's really cute! There's a hippie guy and a city boy here too. But Marlin has a sister named Vesta and she's kinda scary but nice. And they have a friend that helps on the farm named Celia and she's nice. There's so much work to do here! But I love to work. I'm glad Daddy left me the farm. Mommy can't farm and Henry is too dumb. He'd try to plant the seeds inside the barn I bet. Maggie and Aniesse are too young to know how to farm yet. I don't know about Wesley though. Maybe he could do it. I bet he misses me. I kinda miss him. It's fun having a little brother but I like being alone out here too. It makes me feel independant. (I don't know if that's spelled right.) Sorry it's a short letter! I know what you mean when you say there's no time. Good luck in Waffle Town! I hope you do good on your farm and make lots of good friends! Stay beautiful!

Your Friend,

Hannah!


	3. Chapter 3

Spring 18, XXXI

* * *

Dear Hannah,

I think you should have taken just one more English class before dropping out of college. You know I love you, but goodness, girl.

Waffle Town is really amazing. I've already met so many people, and I haven't even been around in the Mining District yet. For the first few days I stayed at Souffle Farm where I learned some basics in farming. I made a few friends and got some seeds, and now I have my wonderful little house. And the house is pink! I love it here so much.

By the way, when you were talking about Vesta and Marlin, did you mean that the Farm is called Celia or the friend is named Celia? Maybe you should get someone to aid you in your writing...

I'm glad you're happy with your inheritance, and I'm glad that you cherish it the way a child should. I'm not sure if I'd say Henry is that ignorant, but I doubt he could run the farm as well as you can. And if I were Wesley, I'd miss you too. You're lucky to have siblings like them. If you write to your mother make sure you tell everyone I said hi! Especially Maggie.

I wish you the best of luck in your developing life. And remember that I always love you, no matter how far apart we are.

Write soon.

Love,

~Krissy


End file.
